


Cat Problems

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I was having sherlolly and cat feels at the same time, Sherlolly - Freeform, Short Drabble, Some Humor, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is tired of Toby hogging his pathologist every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble of a scenario that made me smile.

Molly woke up before Sherlock. It took a moment to untangle herself from him—the man can _cuddle_ — and was on her way to brew a fresh pot of coffee when she nearly stumbled over a fuzzy body by the doorstep. Looking down she realized it was Toby… and he wasn't moving.

"Sherlock!" she screeched.

"Mmm-what?" Sherlock stirred awake.

"What did you do to my cat?!"

He got up briefly to squint at the commotion. "Oh," he said, falling back on the bed. "I put a little catnip by the door yesterday so he wouldn't worm his way in here."

"A little!?" She couldn't hide the hint of hysteria in her voice. "He's out cold on his back!"

"Hmmm" he mumbled into his pillow, "I'll adjust the quantity next time."

" _Next time_ " she repeated incredulously. After ensuring he was still breathing, Molly stepped over them and got breakfast ready, muttering as she stabbed Sherlock's eggs vindictively.

 


End file.
